Germaine Vieillard
Germaine Vieillard is the successor to the queen from Peronella, a French fairy tale by Francois Fenelon. Character Appearance Germaine is a wizened, hunchbacked old woman, who has white hair in a bun and blue eyes. Her face is covered with wrinkles. Her fingers are long and thin - this is due to arachnodactyly, which she had developed late in life. She wears a long blue and red dress. She does not have a single tooth in her mouth, and feeds upon mashed food. Personality Germaine is a sour old woman who hates kids. She has a coarse, vulgar mouth and a sharp tongue. She frequently coughs and spits, and doesn't remember things very well due to her age. She is also vain and devotes much of her time pining for her lost youth and beauty. She is often seen clutching a locket that contains a photograph of her lost lover Michel. Biography Germaine was born to a noble couple in the kingdom ruled by the Plusbelle family. (She is not related to the royal family.) A fairy was present at her birth, telling her that one day she would be queen. However, she soon learned that this kingdom was the Kingdom of Crones. The kingdom, located north of the Plusbelle kingdom, is always ruled by an old woman. This kingdom elects a new queen once the old one dies. The old queen is usually a spinster. The Vieux family, which includes Perrine Vieux, is native to this kingdom. In her youth, Germaine fell in love with a count's son named Michel de Beaucourt. Germaine and Michel were very much in love. Germaine enrolled in Ever After High, but Michel did not. There Germaine learned about her destiny, which she resisted, for she wanted to marry Michel and live happily with him. Germaine and Michel continued to see each other, but the two slowly drifted away. when Germaine graduated, she found out that she had a rival for Michel's affections - a count's daughter named Jacqueline de Levis. Germaine grew jealous of Jacqueline, who Michel seemed to favor over her. Eventually, Michel and Jacqueline got married, which enraged Germaine. She wept for her loss. Germaine got a job teaching at Ever After High, but was fired within three years due to her unpopularity. She eventually left the court she had been brought up in and befriended the enchanter Pagan, and spent time at his court. Once her parents died, Germaine inherited all their wealth and their estate, where she lived for 25 years. However, it was quite lonely here, and Germaine felt unhappy. When Germaine was 60, the old queen of the Kingdom of Crones died. Germaine was crowned queen in her place. Since Germaine had no family, she permanently retired to the Kingdom of Crones. Now the shadow of old age was upon her, and she began to decay. She began to long for her younger days and dreamed of restoring her youth. After eighteen years, she inquired the location of Michel de Beaucourt, only to find out that he and his wife had both died some years before. This made Germaine's heart harden forever. Germaine now lives a decrepit, miserable life, and she dreams of restoring her youth. She hopes to find a girl to switch places with her so she can be young once more. Trivia *Germaine's surname means "old person" in French. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Barbara Goodson. Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Royals Category:Peronella Category:From Fenelon's Tales Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Alumni Category:NibiruMul's Retired Adults